Naruto's Crush?
by Jack of Chocolate
Summary: A little confession gone wrong leads Sakura to misunderstand Naruto's crush. Naruto is unaware. Ditto for Sasuke. However, as time trudges on, Sakura's misconception morphs into a solid truth. [starts with one sided NaruSaku, turns into SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: Arrg... I really didn't want to do another on-going fic, but I am. But don't worry; this'll be only a few chapters long. 

This probably will imply toward shounen-ai (SasuNaru) in the near future.

Enjoy.

**EDIT: SINCE THIS STORY WAS ON "LIFE" I HAD TO POST IT. PLEASE EXCUSE ANY LATE UPDATES. THANK YOU.**

* * *

Today was the day. 

It was important. It was the day when Uzumaki Naruto will confess his supposed feelings to none other than Haruno Sakura of Konoha High.

She was the cute, yet amazingly intelligent girl that most guys would be attracted to. Sakura was one of the skinniest girls at Konoha High, drawing envy toward her from every other girl. It made her seem fragile and vulnerable, so the boys had the urge to protect her. But they always had the wrong idea on the first glance. Under her sleeves held muscular arms and fists that almost killed the perverts of the school.

Ino was always jealous of her; another young lady many males end up asking out.

Naruto had become confident over the days of school. Of course, this confidence of his appeared to evaporate into nothing when a certain _someone_ came walking by.

Uchiha Sasuke.

All of the girls fawned over him, and there was almost no one that did.

(The only one was a girl always dressed in black, hiding under an umbrella.)

He was the star of the school, along with his brother who had a fan club of his own until he graduated. Sasuke would pick on Naruto a lot and they would fight… A LOT.

Rumor has that he was single, and girls would try to "seduce" him to becoming their boyfriend. Absolutely NO method has _ever_ worked.

So why was little Naruto crushed by this?

Sakura was the vice president of his fan club.

Just the thought of it made him want to die.

But now, death was the least of his worries. It was eventual day that meant all or nothing. It was the ultimate drama of his life.

Thank god that they were friends. If that wasn't the case, he wouldn't have an ounce of courage in him.

Naruto walked up to her one fine day at lunch. She greeted him warmly, offering a seat to him. He thankfully took it and breathed deeply.

"Sakura-chan?"

She blinked at the mention of her name. "What is it?"

"Uh… Y-you see, um… There's a person I l-like…" he stuttered helplessly as nervousness began to override him. The flawlessly planned speech was going to waste along with his ability to speak.

Sakura was becoming irritated. "Come on, spit it out. I have to eat."

By then, Naruto was becoming frantic. "I… I'll see you tomorrow!" he yelled, and ran off.

_Boom._

He heard his heart die with the last explosion.

Naruto decided to skip lunch that day without a second thought.

* * *

Sakura blinked, wondering what had occurred. _Someone you like, eh?_ _I wonder who it is…_

She scanned the cafeteria and picked the girls he could possibly like. She took out a lined sheet of paper along with a pen and began writing.

Ino - _No way. They're both loud. Besides, he doesn't even talk to her._

Temari - _I don't know about her. She might just kill him if he liked her. I don't think she's his type of girl._

Hinata - _Huh… Now there's a choice. But she's too quiet. I don't think Naruto would be able to stand that, considering his crazy behavior._

Tenten - _The weapon crazy chick? Like hell._

Sakura's light green eyes landed on the girl whose manner was all dark. _Akuma? Oh, I doubt that girl is normal, much less Naruto's type. I wonder what she does for life…_

She came out of her thoughts and pondered on these concepts that occurred to her. All of the choices didn't seem right, even when she put herself in it. None of it made any sense. There _was_ another conclusion, though she almost laughed at the thought.

Naruto _could_ be interested in a guy. I mean, all of the girls don't fit in, so it could be a guy right? Why else would he be so embarrassed and flustering over such a thing?

Sakura didn't mind Naruto crushing on another guy. Even Sasuke.

The truth be told, the girl only had a small crush on him during the freshman year. After that, Sakura realized that she didn't like him.

Anyway, enough of her dirty little secret.

Naruto always acted sort of like a girl, except when fighting Sasuke.

Dr. Haruno began her analysis once more. She turned the page over and took notes again.

Gaara - _Dear god. If Naruto liked him, I'd definitely be worried._

Shino - _Well, he's not so bad. He has this weird thing for bugs and also anti-social… Okay, he's not Naruto's type._

Neji - _Naruto never talks to him. Enough said._

Haku - _This is actually a clear choice. Haku looks like a girl, and he's beautiful! Of course! Naruto could definitely fall for his looks. He's prettier than Ino, for sure. I should get back to this one later on._

Kiba - _Again, like Ino, both loud._

Sasuke - _When I really think about it,_ _this choice is right next to Haku. Seriously, he might be it._

Rock Lee - _No comment._

Shikamaru - _Eh, I don't think Naruto would pick him. Too lazy._

Sakura stared down at the list of possibilities. She began crossing out the impossible. As expected, she ended up with Haku and Sasuke. Her neat brows furrowed in concentration, digging out the possible traits that might attract the blond. She sat there thinking…

Then the bell rang.

_Oh well. I better think about this later on._

With that, she gathered her belongings and hurried off to her next class.

* * *

Sasuke trudged toward his next class. 

_History. I hate history._

He hated many things, and history was one of them. Itachi always loved history, and talked about the so called greatness of it.

The Uchiha sighed. He'd hate to see the fangirls staring at him. He _hated_ the staring. Sakura was okay, since she didn't exactly bother him anymore. Replacing Sakura's position was Naruto, a strange boy who never stopped picking a fight with him. Actually, it was the Uchiha that picked a fight with him most of the time.

Sasuke never liked his life. Sure, back when he was 5 it seemed flawless. Then he learned the wrath of his maniac brother. Sasuke always was a shadow of his brother. A duplicate less genius, less alive, and a mere copy-cat was all Sasuke was to the eyes of his parents.

_Oh, the woe is me._

He arrived at his dreaded class. He slid the door open as silently as he could. But to no avail, shrieks of fandom exploded from the once quiet room. Iruka-sensei shook his head. He tapped the pointer sharply against the chalkboard to still the noise. The commotion died down, and Sasuke took an empty seat behind Kiba.

Since each desk can seat two people, Naruto was rightly next to Kiba.

Obviously, Sasuke didn't notice the sneaky Sakura across from him. Of course, she didn't sit directly across. She sat a row behind, but at the same time across from him. She smirked and glanced at Naruto who sat next to Kiba.

_Well, I'll do my best Naruto. Don't worry; Sakura-chan's got you!_

* * *

A/N: Well, that's first chapter. I think Sakura's mistaken something, eh? 

Not to worry, this author will make sure everything works out... Ahem.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: FUCK, I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS.

I was looking through my fanfictions the other day, and looked at the reviews for this story. Then I suddenly wanted to continue it. To be honest, I kind of stopped watching Naruto for a bit (DON'T KILL ME!). And I guess you could say I kind of lost inspiration for it. But because of all the reviews I've received for the first chapter, I'm willing to continue it for you guys. And I think I'm kind of proud of this chapter.

Slight warning for insanity and a dash of crack.

It's a bit long, so please enjoy!

* * *

History ended with a lasting bell of freedom. After history, it meant going home to finish homework and all that stuff.

And for Sasuke, it meant running all the way home.

But right after the bell rung, Sakura caught him. She had a grin on her face which could only mean that she was here to flirt. He really wanted to leave so that he could make it home in one piece. Or at least, with his clothes on. Sakura then began to speak.

"Sasuke-kun, can I talk to you for a little bit?" she asked with a blushed face.

-----

Naruto had gotten the courage to fess up once and for all. He couldn't take it anymore! It was stressing him out!

He stood up and turned around to find Sakura talking to Sasuke. And if that didn't eradicate his confidence, she was smiling. And blushing. She was just so beautiful even if she wasn't smiling at him. Then a sudden anger flared in his mind. Why couldn't Sasuke appreciate Sakura? She tries so hard to catch his attention, but all he does is ignore her! Naruto abruptly wanted to punch the arrogant Uchiha in the face and start a fight. Unfortunately, Sakura-chan was there, and he didn't want to cause any violence in front of her (ahem).

Naruto stared at the scene before him, and found that Sakura had cupped her delicate, soft looking hand around her mouth to whisper something to Sasuke. He only frowned and walked away from her. The girl only looked slightly disappointed. She then gathered her belongings and left the nearly empty classroom.

Oh yeah. Naruto was boiling by now. He was like a boiling pot of clam chowder.

He stomped toward the Uchiha with a fierce glint in his eyes. Naruto was now in front of the Sasuke's locker, fuming like the soup.

"How could you be so mean to Sakura-chan?! All she ever does is care about you, and you just push her away!" he yelled in a very loud voice, "You know what that's called? That's called being RUDE, teme! You don't deserve her!" He paused, and Sasuke just looked at him without much emotion. Taking some books out from the locker, he slammed it shut.

_Damn. He's loud. But his voice isn't unpleasant. I wonder how he would sound if his voice was contorted with torturous pleasure—_

Sasuke, immediately disturbed, dismissed the idea and put his best smirk on so that he could to hide this thought. Naruto eyed him suspiciously. Then he glared, narrowing his eyes. "That's not funny."

"Whatever, dobe."

Naruto twitched, and then yelled out, "I HAVE A _NAME,_ YOU KNOW!" Sasuke turned away from him strolled away.

"HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" the blond screamed, following him like a lost puppy.

And how lost he was.

-----

Sakura giggled which turned into a maniacal laughter from hell.

"Yes! Now I'm pretty goddamn sure Naruto's crush is Sasuke," she said, walking home quietly, books resting in her arms.

_Man, where the hell's Ino, though?_

Her excitement died down after a bit, and she continued to trudge home at the same pace. A few minutes later, Ino caught up with her. Sakura frowned. "Hey, Ino-pig, I was waiting for around twenty fucking minutes! Where'd you run off to?"

"Shut up, forehead. I left my science book at Hatake-sensei's class," she snapped back with an irked look painted on her face. Sakura let the forehead crack slide this time since she had other things to think about. Like what Sasuke and Naruto's next step would be. And what _she_ can do to give a little push to make this step right. She pretty much ignored Ino all the way home, but she just kept talking like some broken machine.

Well, I guess she didn't ignore her _all_ the way home.

-----

Sasuke was walking home. He does this little routine alone, usually, but today had been_ un_usual. And the term "unusual" usually involved Naruto, the one boy that was usually unusual, as usual. So now, Sasuke felt just a bit unusual.

Now this author's feeling an iota unusual.

The Uchiha never really let anyone walk with him; rather, he tried to get rid of them indirectly. With a little glare or two, it was an easy way out. But glares rarely ever worked on Naruto, he found out long ago. He was so dense that he just didn't notice it. Even so, he always felt a little bit more comfortable to be with Naruto. He supposed all the hate just evaporates into good-natured relationship.

Somehow, Naruto ended up walking home with him; and he just babbling on about Sakura. What was his obsession with her, anyway?

Was she really that special? Sasuke just didn't understand. His mind wandered back to Naruto's rant.

"…and you know, Sasuke, that's what _real_ manners are, okay? Because you're just so goddamn rude all the time. You always just turn away from people and give them the cold shoulder or whatever and think it's cool," he took a breath. Then he continued. "I mean, Sakura-chan is a fragile person, you can't just throw her feelings around…"

_Chan?_ When did Naruto start calling her Sakura-_chan?_

He then noticed he didn't add honorifics to his name. That was somehow a good thing for Sasuke.

Now, Sasuke had to wonder—why were all these tiny details from Naruto's perspective so important to him? I mean, Sasuke sometimes just wanted to rip those fucking vocal cords out and beat him up. Even though he felt this immense magnitude of anger, he never went through with it. Sure, they've had fist fights before, but nothing too serious.

The point is, why was he so boiling with hatred for him, yet never able to hurt him too seriously?

Then the headache finally came.

Sasuke rubbed his temple gently trying to ease the pounding in his head. Somebody was nailing two inch screws into his head with a fucking hammer, and he had good guess that it was Itachi. His consciousness surfaced to the real world.

Suddenly, the Uchiha felt that his surroundings were too quiet. He didn't hear Naruto's obnoxious voice anymore.

He snapped out of his trance and looked about his environment. He wasn't too close to Naruto's house yet, so where could he have run off to? This was rather suspicious.

…Not that he was_worried_ or anything, heavens no.

Naruto owed him some money, that's all.

Sasuke looked around to find some trees, grass, and concrete. It wasn't suspicious at all. But the fact that Naruto disappeared was apparently, suspicious.

"Shit," he muttered to himself.

He looked this way, that way out of desperation… Then a gloved had quickly covered his mouth.

Before he could fight back, he felt a thump against the back of his head, and blackness consumed his consciousness.

-----

_Where am I? Did I die? Wasn't I walking with Sasuke…?_

_I walked next to him and then suddenly I'm here. Where am I? _

A flashlight shone on Naruto's face. Its bright illumination made him shield his eyes immediately. He groaned and then croaked, "Who are you? What am I doing here?" The dark figure beyond the blinding light shuffled a little. But there were no answers. Realization dawned. "Where's Sasuke?!" he yelled with his usual tone of voice. The flashlight finally shut off, and Naruto tried his best to adjust to the dark.

He finally saw the face. It was…

Akuma?!

"What the hell, Akuma! Where's Sasuke?!" he continued with his thundering voice.

Then a calm and slightly deep voice of a girl cracked his ranting. "You flail around too much."

As soon as those words left her mouth, she took out a roll of duck tape, and bonded his wrists together. His ranting persisted, complaining about how she robbed him of his freedom. He finally stopped, and he recognized his surrounding. They were behind an enormous bush. "Be quiet and I will bring Sasuke. If you run away, I will track you down; and you won't live to see tomorrow," she droned without any emphasis or emotions.

Naruto quieted down a little bit and watched Akuma as she stood up and trudged away somewhere. Few, aching minutes later, she threw Sasuke next to him. He had a dark, ugly shade of yellow over his mouth. His yells were muffled by the duck tape. She quickly ripped off the duck tape without much consideration to their now burning skin. Naruto yelped. Sasuke just rubbed his mouth angrily.

"Now," she said darkly, as if performing a ritual, "_Run._"

The two boys glanced at each other in confusion. Akuma's eyes widened frighteningly, as if daring them to stay any longer. Sasuke and Naruto quickly stood up and ran. But, the girl dressed in black still chased them. In the heat of confusion the Uchiha motioned for the other to follow him. Naruto just could not refuse; the crazy girl was still hot on their trails.

They quickly ran inside Sasuke's house and locked the door firmly. After the yelling subsided outside, they both fell to the floor.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Naruto exclaimed between gasps of breath.

Both of them sat panting for a few minutes. "I don't know, but that Akuma girl's kind of scary," Sasuke said, ignoring the fact that he's shown some form of emotion, "She belongs in some mental hospital."

Naruto nodded, still slightly dazed.

-----

Akuma stood in front of the door quietly, watching for any signs of Naruto running back out.

She's really a ninja, so shhh.

The girl was still dressed in a dark manner, and she glanced around her surroundings, careful not to attract any attention. She pulled out a silver, sleek phone and flipped it open. She dialed a single number and held the apparatus against her ear. The other person answered.

"Hey, Dr. H? Yeah, the plan went exactly as you expected," she paused and listened, "Yes, but please bring my payment tomorrow. Thank you." Akuma hung up and stayed in front of the house for a bit more.

-----

"Of course," said Sakura into the phone with a smirk dancing across her lips, "Make sure that the two stay in the same place," The line hung up.

The youngest of the Haruno residence sat in her large leather chair that spun. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed, spinning in the chair, throwing her hands up in the air, "DR. H HAS DONE IT AGAIN!" She choked on her own saliva and she quieted down. 'It's okay, that's what practice is for,' she thought.

"Sakura, dinner time!" called her mother from downstairs. Sakura glared at the forsaken stairs and spoke loud enough for her mother to hear, "No, I want to practice my evil matchmaking laughter!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOUNG LADY?!"

"Coming, mother."

-----

At the Uchiha manor, a visitor roamed around the house. It was another Uchiha. Since Sasuke's parents had gone off to a certain business trip and didn't come back for months, there could be only one other Uchiha in the house.

Uchiha Itachi.

And at this point, he had no clue how to resolve this.

Itachi would definitely question why he had a person over. He hadn't had anybody over since that one incident with the police. He shuddered in his mind, and the tiny Sasuke in his head began to weep nervously. He was not too aware of his blond companion and let a glimmer of emotion slip past his iciness.

Naruto, however, noticed (amazingly) and stared at his slightly worried face. The facade of Sasuke's cold face dissolved just a bit. Oh. So he wasn't a heartless bitch.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked, "I don't think she'll be leaving any time soon."

Another person in house called out. "Little brother, are you home?"

"Shit," Sasuke swore under his breath after not coming up with a proper plan in time.

"What?"

"Come on, we have to avoid my brother at all costs."

"You have a brother?" Naruto asked in surprise. He had always thought that Sasuke was a spoiled little rich kid who was smothered by his mother's love or something. Well, we're learning a lot today, aren't we?

The two strolled up the stairs on tip-toe, totally on their guard.

Gathering his composure, Sasuke replied to his brother's question evenly. "Yes, older brother."

Relieved by the fact that his brother was not waiting at the top of the stairs, he quickly pushed Naruto into his room as noiselessly as possible. Then he whispered harshly in a state of slight panic, "Stay here, and don't say a word!"

Sasuke shut the door and turned around, unexpectedly meeting the frightening gaze of his brother. He almost had a stroke. But his mental attack did not show up on his face. He merely said in a smooth tone, "Hello, older brother." Itachi smiled creepily, and pat his head, but the hand rested where it was. "No trouble at school, I presume?" Despite his smile, his tone was icy. His hand was still like death, no tremble or twitch to be felt. Sasuke replied, "No trouble." Itachi gave an almost simper, coy and possibly beautiful to another's eyes. To the younger of the two, it was aggravating. He finally withdrew his hand ever so slowly and dropped it to his side. Itachi finally glided into his own room. Sasuke waited until the door was shut before he bolted for his own room.

He shut the door quietly to continue the illusion of calmness. He turned sharply to see Naruto sitting on his bed. Scanning the room for any signs of broken items, he let out a withheld sigh. He threw himself onto the bed and stared at the white ceiling. Then he suddenly felt as though he was confined in a mental hospital. He wanted to groan out loud in frustration, but since a certain _guest_ was currently occupying the room he could not.

Sasuke looked up at the blond who was still sitting up. Naruto caught his gaze and grinned widely. His own lips nearly twitched upward in response, but he replaced it with the classic narrowing of his eyes. The blond also saw this and stuck out a tongue at him. Sasuke smirked.

_I wonder what he could do with that tongue of his._

'Oh my God. Did I just think that?' he asked himself, disturbed by the recent random observations of the blond. Instead of dwelling on it any further, he sat up as well and decided to see if the nutty girl had taken flight yet. He stood near the headboard of his bed and looked out of the window. There stood a girl still dressed in black seemingly in the same position they had left her. Then a strange and blatantly obvious question popped into his head.

_Why is she doing this?_

Sasuke sat back down on the bed and hunched over, resting his chin on the cup of his laced fingers like he usually does when sitting down. He tried to come up with reasons to why the blackly clad female would possibly attempt to drive Naruto to his home.

Since her behavior had been so out of place, he could not even link them to any sort of logic he possessed.

He sighed and decided he really shouldn't think about it. So, naturally, he moved onto his next problem, the blond companion whose mouth seemed to be sealed off somehow. He obviously could not just throw him out in the streets where the insane girl guarded the front of his house; even that seemed too cruel for Naruto. Sasuke thought about letting him sleep in his parents' room, but there was a possibility of him being discovered by Itachi who will lead a whole session of interrogation if he had to.

Suddenly, Naruto interrupted his thinking.

"Hey, teme! Do you like Sakura-chan?" he called out in a slightly hesitant voice.

Sasuke immediately felt annoyance overwhelming him. But he did not show it since he shouldn't be irked by such a simple question of curiosity. He suppressed a sigh.

"She is a friend, Naruto. Friends are granted to like each other."

"But she likes you. And I mean she really likes you. Not in the friendly way, either."

"…And what am I supposed to do?" he asked, aggravation flaring in his mind. He did not like where this conversation was heading.

"Maybe you could acknowledge her or something! I think she really expects something from you." Naruto's voice dropped down to a hesitant tone again. His eyes were downcast, gazing at his legs and the sheets. For a moment, the blond head of messy hair didn't seem so _messy._ It looked rather tousled instead, like a hairstyle.

"So you want me mislead her and lie?" he asked, knowing there was nothing that can be done about his feelings. Sakura was just a friend, even if that. And in his opinion, she didn't really obsess over him like she used to.

"Maybe you can try to see if you like her! Have you ever given her a chance?" Naruto nearly yelled now, and Sasuke nervously eyed the door.

"I've never given her a chance because I could only see her as a friend. And an affair with a friend can break a friendship, Naruto. I consider that very important," he spoke in a lower, more sugar-coated structure of the sentence. Naruto seemed emotionally moved by this, even if slightly. The boy absently scratched his head in silence as if contemplating something.

Sasuke then knew it. But this enlightenment of the purpose of this discussion agitated him to a greater extend than he thought.

"You like her," he commented simply, though still baffled by the abrupt agitation.

The blond head snapped toward him with widened eyes. He looked away slightly and blushed. The blushing boy's appearance strangely enticed Sasuke on a great level. He wanted to smack himself for being such a pervert. How could he possibly be enchanted by his friend's blushing? Really, was he_that_ deprived? He had begun to plunge into an inner meltdown and possible permanent scarring, when Naruto's voice knifed through it.

"Yeah… I have for awhile," he continued in his shy voice, perhaps afraid to confess in front of his lifelong rival. But he really didn't seem to mind.

"So why are you trying to set me up with your crush?" he asked, trying to make the word "crush" sound like the lowest scum on earth. Unfortunately, Naruto did not quite take notice. He continued in the same tone.

"Well, she seems so happy around you. And I can't seem to do the same. All she does is get annoyed with me and punch me when I bug her too much. She never actually looks at me as more than a friend. I would do almost anything to have her. I really would. She's kind, pretty, and smart. What more can you ask?" he confessed, examining his fingers instead of looking at Sasuke. The said boy's aggravation was on the verge of explosion. He wanted to crush something and throw it out of the window. But to maintain his collected demeanor, he continued this annoying subject. And just to prove he can.

"_Almost_ anything? What's the small percentage that made you speak this word?" he asked, not exactly interested. He expected an immature answer like, "RAMEN!" or "Food. Hey, teme, do you have anything I can eat?" What he got was completely mind blowing, and it made him feel giddy on the inside.

Naruto first blushed and fidgeted with his fingers, obviously trying to stall. But he looked directly at him and stated, "You."

At first, Sasuke thought his heart was going to jump out and run all the way to China. Then he felt smug, knowing that Naruto would not hand him over to whomever to have Sakura. He wanted to break out into a hearty laughter, but Uchihas did not do anything "hearty." He smirked fabulously and spoke, trying to contain his excitement, "Are you saying that Sakura and I are equal?" Naruto's cheeks flushed and he nodded very slightly. Sasuke's heart could not sit still. He instantly wanted to pin him down and ravish him right there. He really wanted to give in to his disturbing instincts, but he managed to keep his composure.

Sasuke kept the conversation going, driving a question that would bring out loads of flustered reactions from the blond. "So are you saying that you have a crush on me?"

When this question sank in, Naruto appeared greatly offended while still maintaining a very nice blush. "NO! ARE YOU CRAZY TEME?!" he yelled, and he stood up from the bed. He wanted to say something, but he seemed to have a difficult time grasping for words. Sasuke smirked again, and Naruto glared at him.

The usually obnoxious glare looked almost cute at the moment.

* * *

A/N: I know I don't deserve it, but please review if you want me to continue this story. I seriously can't continue if you guys don't give me any reviews. It's kind of pathetic to rely on your reviewing powers, but I'm so fucking serious.

PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
